


you've got a nice face (crumpled and creased from the way that you sleep)

by settledthesun



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settledthesun/pseuds/settledthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning her attention back to Lexa, she softly trails her finger across the girl’s bare shoulder blade, coming to stroke the ends of the haphazard curls resting on her back. She tugs gently, grinning at the way Lexa’s nose scrunches and brings her index finger to press against her furrowed brow, smoothing the indentation there.</p><p>Lexa’s left eye (the one not pressed into a pillow) finally opens at this, and she gives Clarke a mock scowl. ‘Can I help you?’</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke and Lexa are happiest in Clarke's cramped, art student dorm room on a Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got a nice face (crumpled and creased from the way that you sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, ever since i started the show a few months ago i have started so many au oneshots for these two. i was bed-ridden today, so managed to get this one out in one go. it's pretty messy but after hearing 'pretty eve in the tub' i was inspired to write gross, domestic college clexa, tucked up in clarke's dorm on a weekend morning.

_you've got a nice face it is crumpled and creased from the way that you sleep / but i like you best in one of my vests that you casually keep.'  
\- _pretty eve in the tub // god help the girl

 

_._

Clarke opens her eyes groggily, resisting the urge to stretch her tired limbs out when she smiles at the sight before her.

Lexa is still asleep, face buried in Clarke’s pillow, her brow furrowed the way it often did when she was asleep. Her arm is draped lazily over Clarke’s waist, and Clarke covers her hand with her own.

She takes a moment to appreciate the early morning moment. The sun is poking through her crappy dorm curtains and illuminating the room a little. She lets out an undignified snort of laughter at the clothes strewn across the room in their semi-drunken frenzy last night.

Turning her attention back to Lexa, she softly trails her finger across the girl’s bare shoulder blade, coming to stroke the ends of the haphazard curls resting on her back. She tugs gently, grinning at the way Lexa’s nose scrunches and brings her index finger to press against her furrowed brow, smoothing the indentation there.

Lexa’s left eye (the one not pressed into a pillow) finally opens at this, and she gives Clarke a mock scowl.

‘Can I help you?’

‘Yes, actually. I believe I fell into this bed with my girlfriend last night, but now some perpetually grumpy stranger seems to have taken her place. Do you know where she might have gone?’

‘I have a feeling she might have become fed up of being pushed onto the floor by her bed buddy.’

‘I am not _that_ bad!’

‘Tell that to the bruise on my ribs from where I fell out the other week.’

‘It’s not my fault it’s a single bed and you’re so damn tall.’

‘Clarke, I’m two inches taller than you.’

Clarke grumbles about it for a moment, before quickly leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips.

‘Good morning,’ she smiles, after pulling back.

‘Morning’, Lexa replies softly, brushing her thumb over a particularly dark hickey on Clarke’s collar bone.

She peers over Clarke’s shoulder to the clock on her bedside table and groans when she reads the time, falling back onto the pillow.

‘I have to go, I’m meeting Anya in half an hour.’

‘No,’ Clarke whines, and she’d be embarrassed at how pitiful she sounded if there was anyone else around to hear. But it’s just Lexa, and embarrassment isn’t something she feels when she’s with her. ‘Don’t go, stay in bed with me.’

Lexa huffs out a laugh as Clarke wraps her arm around her waist, pulling her closer and burrowing her face into her neck. Lexa allows herself a moment to sink into the feeling of Clarke up against her, before pushing lightly against her waist to separate them.

‘We both know I’d much rather do just that, but Anya will kill me if I miss this. Like, literally, she’ll have my head. I like my head.’

‘I’m rather fond myself.’

‘Exactly. So I’ve gotta go.’

Clarke lets out a ‘humph’, crossing her arms and frowning. ‘Fine, but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.’

‘I know.’ Lexa pulls Clarke’s star-covered bedsheets off as she swings her legs round onto the carpet (‘What? Space is cool.’) and yawns, enjoying the release of tension in her arms as she stretches. She stands, glancing around the room and finding her jeans lying carelessly atop a pile of Clarke’s art history textbooks.

‘Why does she always insist on meeting up so early? You’d think this was a matter of life and death, not the student paper.’

‘She likes to get up early and be productive. I used to be the same way, you know,’ she says with a pointed look at Clarke, who just grins smugly in return.

‘Yes, but then I showed you the true wonder of morning sex and you’ve never been happier.’

‘Debateable,’ Lexa argues, zipping her jeans and laughing at the childish way Clarke sticks her tongue out at her. ‘But you’re right, it is early. So how about you get some more sleep, and I’ll come by in an hour or so and take you out for breakfast.’

‘Hmm,’ Clarke deliberates for a second. ‘At Lincoln’s?’

‘Of course. Why would I subject you to the imitation coffee around here when you can get the real deal just ten minutes away?’

‘Well, I do like Lincoln,’ Clarke muses.

Lexa raises an eyebrow as she fastens her bra, not missing the way Clarke’s gaze sweeps over her breasts.

‘And he does serve those really great pancakes.’

Lexa comes to sit on the edge of the bed, her left shoulder brushing with Clarke’s right.

‘And you’re alright too, I suppose,’ Clarke says eventually, bumping their shoulders together.

‘I should hope so,’ Lexa replies before leaning in and kissing her. Clarke nips her bottom lip, deepening the kiss, and brings her hand to pull Lexa closer by the back of her neck.

Lexa knows exactly what Clarke’s playing at, somewhat ashamed to admit that she’s fallen for it several times before, missing commitments and appointments because she’d been distracted by Clarke’s mouth on her neck, and hand in her pants. With this in mind, she presses back against Clarke firmly, slipping her hand under the sheets currently pooled around Clarke’s waist, to edge her hand slowly up Clarke’s thigh. The other girl gasps into Lexa’s mouth, and she takes the opportunity to plant a series of kisses along her jaw. Her fingers have you reached the very top of the inside of Clarke’s thigh, when she pulls away completely, presses a kiss to Clarke’ cheek and cheerily says ‘see you later, babe.’

She watches as Clarke’s jaw drops and she splutters incoherently for a few seconds.

‘What? Two can’t play at that game?’ Lexa asks innocently, pulling a shirt on.

‘I hate you.’

‘Whatever you say.’

Clarke glares at her, before recognising the loose, white sleeveless shirt Lexa just pulled on

‘That’s my shirt,’ Clarke says.

‘Yes, it is,’ Lexa responds simply, bending to pick up her satchel and slipping out the door, but not before shooting a grin over her shoulder at Clarke.

Clarke watches the door close and shakes her head at her girlfriend, smiling despite herself, and falls back onto her bed.

A moment later her phone vibrates on her bedside table, and she throws her hand blindly in that general direction to unlock it and read the new message.

 

 **Lexa (08:06):** love you

 

 **Clarke (08:07) :** you owe me so many pancakes

 **Clarke (08:07):** SO MANY

 **Clarke (08:07):** i love you too

 **Clarke (08:08):** you nerd

 

 

Later, as Clarke watches Lexa laugh into her coffee at something Lincoln says when he brings their breakfasts over, she decides that early mornings maybe aren’t so bad after all.


End file.
